


Never Knew

by Komishika



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komishika/pseuds/Komishika
Summary: Connor in his third year in college needs a campus job because he’s had to sell his car.  He ends up accepting a position to be assigned by the psych department dean to a professor they feel could use some help, but won’t ask.  Hank is said professor and none to happy about it, but they will both find something unexpected in each other that neither knew they wanted or needed.





	Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who comes to read this. This is my first work in the fandom. I’ve been enjoying so much content for these two by so many amazing writers and working very slowly through so many ideas of my own. I’m happy to finally get something out here and start to feel like I’m finally contributing. A big thank you to everyone to Twitter Jericho who have been so inspiring and also supportive every time I’ve mentioned I’ve been working on stuff, but am just slow.

Connor Andrews found himself in quite the financial spot.  To finish making ends meet going into the fall semester at the University of Detroit he had to make the hard decision to sell his car.  He’d been driving it since he managed to save up enough from his first job nearly ten years prior. 

 

At 28 he still felt a little out of place as a college student.  As a student living in the dorms at that, but a dorm room shared with three other people was more affordable than a one room apartment when you were taking a full course load leaving you only part time to work during the school semesters.  It was his third year in, majoring in animal psychology with minor in zoological sciences. He didn’t start into the university until he was 25 after getting an initial grant from the Kamski foundation via a connection from his foster mother, Amanda Stern, for late start educational training.  It was mostly used up at this point and he’d managed to get some more scholarship money and financial aid he’d applied for specific to those in the zoological studies field. 

 

Ideally a campus job would be best.  While public transit was an option, it wasn’t the easiest and sadly over an hour across town to the aquarium he’d been working during the summer.  He hadn’t anticipated selling his car though, so he was cutting it pretty close to the start of semester looking for something on campus with only a week until classes.  He checked in with several departments from food service to many of the labs, anything that could easily work with his class schedule and finally in the end started asking around a few of his old professors if they were in need of a TA.  In the end one of his old psychology professors said they would talk to and put in a word for him to the dean of the department, given he’d be willing to take an assignment with a teacher he didn’t know already. He was thankful for the opportunity which led him to where he was now.  Neatly dressed dark grey slacks and a light blue button up sitting outside the the psychology department dean’s office awaiting an appointment.

 

The office door opened and the dean shook hands with another man as he departed.  He then turned to his secretary’s desk and asked about his next appointment and she indicated Connor.  “Mr. Andrews.” 

 

Connor pushed his glasses up his nose and stood as he was addressed.  As he approached, the dean extended a hand which Connor met with a firm handshake. “Thank you very much for seeing me today, Dean Fowler.”  He followed the man into his office.

 

“So I understand you’re looking at wanting to be a TA, but none of your previous teachers can use you,” Fowler said as he took his seat behind his desk.

 

Connor followed suit and sat in a chair across from the dean.  “That’s about the sum of it. I’d like to work on campus to try and work more easily around my class schedule and also because I live in the dorms and won’t have my own transportation.”

 

“Generally Mr. Andrews we don’t assign teachers assistants, they request with someone in mind.  However, I do have a professor in the department that I think could use the help, but will never ask for it.  You majoring in animal psychology won’t be any kind of specialized help to him, but I’m sure having some general assistance could be helpful.  He’s a good teacher, good at what he teaches, but not the most personable guy. It’s the only position I can offer to set you up with. I can’t promise it will be easy or that he won’t try to run you off on our first day.”

 

“I’m willing to try.  I really need a job to make sure I can keep ends meeting for the semester, and it’s too late to change up my schedule for how my financial assistance works without losing anything,” Connor said earnestly.  “Which professor is it?”

 

“Dr. Anderson.  He teaches criminal and forensic psychology.”

 

“I’m not particularly familiar with him, but I’d like to accept the position, Dean Fowler.”  While it seemed intimidating, Connor felt himself running out of options for anything that the timing would work well for.  “I need the job. Maybe he’ll take less issue with me since I’m older than the majority of the students.”

 

“Not likely, but if you’re serious Mr. Andrews, drop by Dr. Anderson’s office tomorrow at five PM.  The department has a seminar keeping us busy until then. I’ll make sure he makes an appointment to meet you after.”

  
  


~~~

 

Connor was standing outside Dr. Anderson’s office at the designated five PM he’d been told the next day.  As other teachers looked like they were arriving back to their offices, Connor expected to see Dr. Anderson at any point.  He had looked up his instructor profile on the university’s website the night before to be sure he knew what the man looked like, hoping the picture was accurate.  After waiting around for close to five minutes the man in the office next to Anderson’s popped his head out.

 

“Excuse me, are you looking for Professor Anderson?”

 

“Yes,” Connor responded.  “Dean Fowler said to meet Dr. Anderson at his office at five today.”

 

“That must be what Hank was bitching about,” the man muttered to himself out loud.  “Well, I’m Professor Miller, and when you do meet him you might want to drop the doctor title.  He kind of hates it. Secondly, he’s already left. Whatever your appointment involved I’m pretty sure he’s not happy about it.”

 

“I’m Connor Andrews.  I’m supposed to be  _ Professor _ Anderson’s teaching assistant.”

 

“Well, Connor, he left after the seminar.  Probably heading for Jimmy’s to watch the baseball game over some drinks.”  Very quickly Professor Miller raised his hand up and said, “Scratch that. Forget I said anything.”

 

“Jimmy’s?  Are you by chance talking about Jimmy’s bar that’s over on the lower west side?”

 

“I didn’t say anything. And you’re a student, you don’t have any business in a place like that.  At least that’s the sort of thing I’m supposed to say as a professor.”

 

Connor chuckled.  “Thank you professor Miller, but I’m a little older than I look and have been to Jimmy’s more than a few times before I was ever a student here.”  

 

“Well, don’t go getting any ideas about trying to run into him there because he stood you up.  I see that look on your face that says gears are turning with the information about where he  _ probably _ went.  If he’s already pissed about you, you won’t be doing yourself any favors.”

 

Connor turned to leave, “I’ll see you around Professor Miller.  Thanks again.” 


End file.
